Sword of Darkness
by Icealin
Summary: B/A(us)-angst- when the remaining scoobie gang (Angel, Willow, and Xander) have met a match that's out of their league the to LA to find the mysterious Avengers, a demon fighting gang that's both respected and feared in the underworlds of both humans and
1. pro&ch1

Title: Sword of Darkness  
Author: Icealin  
E-mail: icealin@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: do I look like I'm bald? Didn't think so, so nada   
Spoilers: up to season 2 on BTVS and ATS is kinda existing but in a Buffy way, do I make sense?  
Summery:   
Rating: SAS (same as show(s))   
Distribution: just tell me   
Authors Notes: Janna's not dead and is dating Ripper, Angel is more Angelus like and is dating Willow, everything else is a big surprise.   
Feedback: Please, for the love of all things B/A(us) send me feedback and ideas of how you'd like the story to go.   
  
It was the night of the full moon. Isadora sighed as she looked down at the city of angels (and demons). Something was up and it was something big, bad? She didn't know, but after all that she's been through she wouldn't be surprised at all. She tensed as she felt a presence behind her, but relaxed when she realised that it was just Oz.  
  
"Hey." He greeted.   
"Hey." She replied, somewhat tense he noticed.  
"Something's up."  
"I know."   
"A contact of Ripper's called."  
"Oh? What'd they say?"  
"It's the Scoobies, Oz said with the slightest hint of hostility. Even after these few years he was somewhat hurt at his ex's betrayal with a certain vampire. "Seems like they need some help with a gang of demons, and apparently they've heard of the Avengers so they thought they'd come and get us to help."  
Isadora smirked coldly, "Ain't gonna happen, lest it's the End Of Days."  
The corner of Oz's right lip quirked in a slight smile, "Good."  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Sunneydale California, Angel's Mansion   
  
"Damn, it's times like this that I wish that Jenny and Giles hadn't left." Said an agitated red headed witch.   
"What's wrong honey?" asked her bored undead Irish of a boyfriend.   
"Angel, we've got a gang of demons that we've yet to find a weakness to, I believe that Willow is right. We need professional help." Said the clownish boy who had clown phobia.  
"Harris, we all know that you need professional help." Zinged said Harris' girlfriend.  
"Cordy please feel free to shut up and help." Said Willow.   
"You know it's all your fault Willow Rosenberg." Retorted Cordeillia.   
"What the hell makes you think that?" Seethed Willow.  
Angel looked on amused, however noticing his girlfriends deadly seriousness Xander tried to soothe the situation over. "Chill Cordy, I know that this is frustrating but it's no time to turn against each other.   
"Shut up Xander," his girlfriend said icily. "It's the truth, and even a idiot like you should've realised that. I mean we all know that Buffy had told Willow over there not to try the curse again and she just ignored her, I mean she has got to get over herself. Buffy is a great warrior and Willow should trust her instincts. If Angel hadn't regained his soul Buffy probably wouldn't have left this hellhole though I don't blame her. And because he's her watcher Giles have left to find her and since Jenny and he are in love she went with him. There goes three of the strongest points of our team. Oh and don't forget about Oz, if you hadn't restored Angel's soul then he wouldn't have returned. But that wasn't the problem, you had to cheat on Oz so he left. There we go, because of you we've lost the best member of our "Scoobie Gang". You make me sick Willow, pretending to be the Virgin Mary when you're really the First (evil)."  
"That's enough Cord, I think you should apologise." Angel stepped in, somewhat coldly since he was hurt from hearing the name Buffy.   
"No and you can't make me." Bit Cordy.   
"Then you'll just have to leave." That was a statement not a suggestion.   
Cordy smirked "With pleasure, there's this famous demon fighting gang that's been begging me to join them. I think I will, after all they actually respect me for my talents"  
"Hate to break it to you Chase but you don't have any talents." Said an extremely pissed Willow.  
Cordy just chuckled lightly "Be seeing you guys. Oh, and see you soon." And with that the beauty queen left the Scoobie Gang forever.   
"Okay anyone else confused?" whimpered a confused Xander.   
"I am, I mean she was just way too cool. Like as if she planned this all along." Replied Willow. "But I doubt that we'll be finding anything, so let's get a good night's sleep and we'll head down to L.A. tomorrow and get those 'Avengers' to help us. I'm sure they'll fight for the chance to help us."  
"Yeah,." Angel smirked. "After all we're the Scoobies (they've stopped calling themselves the Slayerettes since there was no longer a slayer)." And with that the went their ways to prepare for the meeting with the mysterious Avengers. 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Sword of Darkness (part 2)  
Author: Icealin  
E-mail: icealin@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: do I look like I'm bald? Didn't think so, so nada   
Spoilers: up to season 2 on BTVS and ATS is kinda existing but in a Buffy way, do I make sense?  
Summery: B/A(us)-angst- when the remaining scoobie gang (Angel, Willow, and Xander) have met a match that's out of their league the to LA to find the mysterious Avengers, a demon fighting gang that's both respected and feared in the underworlds of both humans and demons  
Rating: SAS (same as show(s))   
Distribution: just tell me   
Authors Notes: Janna's not dead and is dating Ripper, Angel is more Angelus like and is dating Willow, everything else is a big surprise.   
Feedback: Please, for the love of all things B/A(us) send me feedback and ideas of how you'd like the story to go.   
Dedication: to Jenn who 'convinced' me to start writing fanfics, Nicky who's in denial about being Xanderish, Danici, and Chyna-Whyte   
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Isadora spun around swinging her sword in a vicious arc, and stopped it about a centimetre form the vampire's neck. He gulped and scissored the blade between his left middle and index fingers and flung it to the side. The brunette behind him giggled, he glared at her.   
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered just to have the brunette giggle harder. "Isa you know how I feel about being decapitated." He whined.   
Isadora just smirked coldly, "And you know how I feel about being sneaked up on."  
"That's bull and you know it, you knew that it was me. Plus you also knew that I was there when I was half way across town." He seethed.   
"What's wrong Will? Don't get your knickers in a twist." Isadora mocked in a faux English accent.   
"Might have something to do with the fact that me sire's coming into town." He muttered sarcastically knowing full well that Isadora's accelerated hearing could pick up the sound of a pin drop in a Brittany Spear's concert.   
The brunette shook her long silky locks and sighed. "Angel is with that bitch Willow, and he's dark. Dark as the midnight sky. It scares me, the only difference between him and Angelus is that he doesn't kill and torture humans anymore."  
Isadora sighed, from what she heard Angel no longer really cared about what's what. Sure he still fought evil, but only because he was bored and wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend. Willow who was once a good girl was now a powerful witch who was way too full of herself. And because of that she was now much too arrogant. 'It's gonna be showdown in a couple of hours and it isn't going to pleasant. From what Cordy says they're sure that we'd jump at the chance to fight with them. Lucifer, they really need to open their eyes. I mean there's only three of them, sure they're good but no one's that good. Even if they are they'd become easy pickings as recruits for the side of evil because of their arrogance.   
"Look Will, I like this about as much as you do. Maybe less, and that's saying something. But we have to let them know. Just imagine if he had to find this out another way, and don't get me started on that Rosenberg witch."  
Will shuddered at the thought of Angel once Angelus the Scourge of Europe who was now a combination of the soul and demon. "Damn," he muttered. "Isa why do I even have to be here, I mean I'm just a vamp." He said in a more louder voice and with just the faintest touch of bitterness.   
Isadora chuckled "You and your lady love are vampire hybrid's. You two are on the verge of becoming humans, and in order for you two to gain your humanity you need to confront your past."  
"You sure there's no short cut in this." The vampiric hybrid asked somewhat childishly.   
"Nada, not a single one. Will you know that if this wasn't absolutely necessary I wouldn't make you and Lily do this."  
Lily grinned slightly and winked at Isadora, "Yeah Will, you know how much Isa loves us."   
Will groaned, "Bloody Hell."  
"C'mon luv, look on the bright side. We can always annoy him." Soothed Lily.   
"Does that mean I can beat him up?" He asked hopefully.   
Isadora chuckled and shook her head. He pouted. "Look Will, you can do whatever you want with him." He lightened up. "But, you can't kill him. Now you and Lily go home and have a nice sleep. By this time tommorow it will be Hell on earth."  
Will nodded his head, "C'mon luv let's go home." And with that Will once William the Bloody aka Spike left with Lily once Drusilla an insane vampire, she was insane no more.   
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dingdong! When Ripper opened peaked into the peephole of the penthouse that he and his girlfriend Janna lived he smirked. Looks like the girl's decided to join us after all. And with that in mind he opened the door and stepped aside to let the brunette slayer in.   
  
"Hey," he greeted calmly.   
"Hello Ripper." And with that the slayer named Cordeillia smiled. 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Sword of Darkness (part 3) Author: Icealin E-mail: icealin@hotmail.com Disclaimer: do I look like I'm bald? Didn't think so, so nada Spoilers: up to season 2 on BTVS and ATS is kinda existing but in a Buffy way, do I make sense? Summery: B/A(us)-angst- when the remaining scoobie gang (Angel, Willow, and Xander) have met a match that's out of their league they go to LA to find the mysterious Avengers, a demon fighting gang that's both respected and feared in the underworlds of both humans and demons Rating: SAS (same as show(s)) Distribution: just tell me Authors Notes: Janna's not dead and is dating Ripper, Angel is more Angelus like and is dating Willow, everything else is a big surprise. Feedback: Please, for the love of all things B/A(us) send me feedback and ideas of how you'd like the story to go. Dedication: to Jenn who 'convinced' me to start writing fanfics, Nicky who's in denial about being Xanderish, Danici, and Chyna-Whyte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
the next morning in sunneydale, in Xander's room in the mansion  
  
As Xander woke up he felt a overwhelming sense of despair and foreboding of badness. He was confused for a second but then he remembered Cordy leaving and his heart broke all over again. Though it had never been said he really did love her, and deep in his heart he had hoped against hope that she did as well but apparently she didn't, leaving them all behind so coldly and calmly as if she didn't even care. And that hurt, a lot.  
  
Suddenly he jumped from his bed, he could've sworn that he heard his name being said outside his room, in Cordy's voice. As he crept towards the door his heart started to pound with anticipation, maybe she had come back to him. But he was also filled with dread, it was possible that she was just at the mansion to get her stuff (the scoobie gang had moved into the mansion in case of an emergency). As he put his hand around the knob instrumental Chinese music filled the air, finally gathering all the courage he needed he twisted the knob and opened the door.  
  
To find a very strange scene indeed. In front of him, instead of a hallway it seemed to be a collage of three different scenes. On the left the theme was fire, the middle was a forest, the right was ice. In each was a throne-like chair in which sat each a teenage girl/young woman. In the fire throne sat Buffy, dressed in black leather pants, a red silk tank top, a black leather duster, and a necklace with a blood red ruby pendant in the shape of flame, on the throne that looked liked something out of a nymph's castle was Cordy, dressed in hip hugging suede pants, a green silk mock peasant shirt, and a necklace with an amber butterfly pendant, and on the throne of ice sat a girl no older than 14, dressed in straight black jeans, a cotton black sleeve-less, a black sweater duster, and a necklace with a sword pendant.  
  
This young girl had raven black hair that went halfway between her shoulders and elbows with bangs that just reached her strong, proud, and confidant chin. She was a petite and athletically built. Her eyes were dark brown with specks of black, they spoke of confidence, a quite but strong spirit, cunning, and wisdom. Xander knew almost instantly that she was a slayer, and that made him wonder, was she Buffy's replacement or Kendra's. But if she was Buffy's then why was Buffy in his dream as well. And what did Cordy have anything to do with this?  
  
With a start he woke up. He was confused, sometime during the dream he had realised what it was, and somehow he was, with deadly certainty, sure that it was a prophetic dream. Though he had never had one he was sure, he would bet his soul on that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In L.A., Isadora's penthouse that she shares with young Ice  
  
Isadora's eyes flew open, the echoes of her dream still ringing in her ears. Death and destruction had been the theme. It was memories, memories of her sisters long past. Their lives and their passions. All these memories had one thing in common, her passion. The one being that she truly loved and truly hated with all that was within her. She sighed and got up from her bed to get ready for the up coming day. A day that she dreaded with every fibre of her being, and everyone one of those also longed for the main event. The faceoff.  
  
A shower later.  
  
As she padded down the hallway to the living room Isadora saw the young slayer by the name of Ice. She was outside on the porch meditating. Isadora sighed, Ice was so cold, distant, and quiet. When you think about it though it's not really a surprise, what was though was that she was so strong, determined, wise, and cunning, Isadora had no doubt that if it were any other child they'd be suicidal by now if not dead. Deciding that breakfast can wait, she steered her course towards the porch. As she stepped out into the bitter winter wind without a single sound she was startled by Ice's soft bittersweet voice.  
  
"Hey," her voice reminded Isadora of the winter wind. "Hey," Isadora greeted in turn while she studied the young huntress. She was so dark, even when she was smiling. Which she wasn't doing, at the moment her eyes were closed and her hair was whipping in the wind. Isadora marvelled at the way that she was able to stay so calm and collected in any situation. Just like oz. "So, what's up?" Without even opening her eyes or moving she replied, "The sky, or so it seems." Chuckling Isadora said, "You're way to much of a thinker for your own good." If possible Ice darkened even more, "If I don't think then I'd be dead." Isadora nodded gravely. "However I believe I should be asking you that." Groaning, she replied. "How do you do that?" Finally Ice opened her eyes to reveal dark brown eyes that had black specks, identical to those of a tiger, complete with the predatory gleam. "Do what?" she said with a smirk that had driven demons to their knees begging for mercy, of which they would be denied. "That, know what we're thinking when we're trying to hide it from ourselves". With that Ice laughed softly and Isadora shivered. "Simple." The older slayer waited for a beat or two. "So?" "So what?" "I give up, you're even worse than Oz."  
  
At that exact second they both hear a voice that would make even the cruellest demon to shiver, but not Ice, nor Isadora.  
  
First of passions' flames, second of fearies' grace, and third of winters winds, 'tis time to wield the swords of eras past. To dance under the darkest of the dark realm. Time to release the demons within; the protector, the saviour, the friend, and the huntress, these paradoxes are the greatest paradox of all. For eternity is never ending and the dark shall overcome.  
  
Isadora frowned and looked over at Ice. Who just tilted her head and said "Ripper?" "Janna." Isadora agreed.  
  
And with that Ice rose and put on her sunglasses that hid her eyes, dressed in straight black jeans, a cotton black sleeve-less, a black sweater duster, and a necklace with a sword pendant she looked every inch the predator that she was. As did Isadora, dressed in black leather pants, a red silk tank top, a black leather duster, and a necklace with a blood red ruby pendant in the shape of flame. And together they left their penthouse to venture to the mysterious unknown. 


	4. chapter 4

Title: Sword of Darkness pt 4  
  
Author: Icealin  
  
E-mail: icealin@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: do I look like I'm bald? Didn't think so, so nada  
  
Spoilers: up to season 2 on BTVS and ATS is kinda existing but in a Buffy way, do I make sense?  
  
Summery: B/A(us)-angst- when the remaining scoobie gang (Angel, Willow, and Xander) have met a match that's out of their league the to LA to find the mysterious Avengers, a demon fighting gang that's both respected and feared in the underworlds of both humans and demons  
  
Rating: SAS (same as show(s))  
  
Distribution: just tell me  
  
Authors Notes: Janna's not dead and is dating Ripper, Angel is more Angelus like and is dating Willow, everything else is a big surprise.  
  
Feedback: Please, for the love of all things B/A(us) send me feedback and ideas of how you'd like the story to go.  
  
Dedication: to Jenn who 'convinced' me to start writing fanfics, Nicky who's in denial about being Xanderish, Danici, Chyna-Whyte, Christine, and Dana Evans. ~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Part 4 In Angel's room, the Crawford Mansion.  
  
Angel screamed silently in his bed, the torture within his psyche too terrible for him to face.  
  
Angel screamed again as Angelus brought the whip down again, drawing blood and cutting his very soul. Angelus growled angrily.  
  
'Scream all you want soulboy. I don't care how much you say you love that Rosenberg Bitch but you and I both know that Buff is our mate and it's about time that you admitted it and went looking for her." Again he brought down the whip and again Angel screamed. "Day after day you drool after that bitch and day after day I yearn for my mate, do you know how painful that is? It's worse then the countless centuries that we spent in hell, worse then when your soul was given back to me." With that he put down his whip, Angel let out a sigh of relief which was sort lived, Angelus had just brought out his favourite torture equipment. Angel cringed as Angelus came ever closer with it.  
  
"Please!" Angel cried, "Please, don't."  
  
Angelus smiled coldly, "Too late soulboy." And with that he muttered a sort spell and disappeared. In a flash a portal had opened to show Buffy dressed in black leather pants, a red silk tank top, a black leather duster, and a necklace with a blood red ruby pendant in the shape of flame. In this vision she was walking down a hallway with a young Chinese girl dressed in straight black jeans, a cotton black sleeve-less, a black sweater duster, and a necklace with a sword pendant. Angel watched greedily as the duo walked.  
  
But then suddenly it all went black, and swirls formed, when it was clear again he saw a sight that terrified him to no end. Buffy was all alone in a dark alley, crying and shivering from the cold her dark brown hair was matted, wait a second since when does she have dark brown hair? Well it didn't matter because what happened next broke his heart, a fire demon came into the alley, she didn't even look up all she did was to whisper something. Angel didn't know what but it seemed to amuse the demon, who just walked towards her and bent down. Suddenly he became a whirlwind of flames surrounding the slayer, finally she stopped moving and screamed, but before she could make a sound the whirlwind flew into her mouth and she fainted. Angel watched against his will as his soulmate blinked and rose to her feet, with fire in her eyes. He was glad when the portal closed without a sound and Angelus repaired.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked weakly.  
  
"Because you needed to know." Angelus sneered.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yeah soulboy she's going to be a child of fire." Angelus said in a deathly cold voice.  
  
"So if I don't find her and warn her she'll." Angel trailed off with eyes that begged Angelus to lie.  
  
"Yeah, now you know. So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I can't." Angel whispered.  
  
Angelus glared at him, and silently he picked up a hallowed dagger filled with holy water and stabbed it into Angel's right foot. Angel hissed as he felt the pain starting to course through his veins burning at the flesh around yet not quite acidic enough and screamed when he felt the burning sensation reach to his soul.  
  
"Look soulboy if you don't find Buff and help her, I'll go to her and tell her myself." At Angel's confused expression he just said, "Buff's my mate and we have a bond." With that Angel woke up confused and disoriented.  
  
"What the hell?" he whispered as the memories of his dream came up to the surface. He tried to delude himself into believing that it was just a nightmare, but if his demon screaming in fury was any indication then it was definitely more than just a nightmare. He didn't blame Angelus for being so angry and frustrated, he himself had longed to leave this cursed town and to look for his mate. My mate Angelus whispered in his head. Angel groaned, Angelus was extremely possessive whenever it came to Buffy, though he had tried to drive Buffy insane last time he was free Angel knew that it was because he was terrified with the feelings that the blond slayer had aroused in him. Angelus the Scourge of Europe was the most vicious vampire to ever be turned, though he was ruthless and highly evil, he had felt love at it's most primitive state. Of his two and change centuries had never felt love nor loved till he had met Buffy, and it scared him to no end.  
  
However he had also been extremely mad at the thought that Buffy still loved Angel, he had been ecstatic to see the love that had been in her eyes whenever he saw her. But he was also enraged that it had been for his soulful side. So he set out to destroy her memories of Angel, to make sure that he, Angelus, had been the only one that she thought about. The one that she would look behind her back to check if he was there or not, till he was the one that plagued her every thought. Till she thought about him as much as he thought about her.  
  
Angel sighed, he really wished that he could go find her but he was with Willow now. Who the hell cares about that bitch?! Angelus thought. Shaking his head Angel ignored the enraged demon within. He was also afraid to find Buffy in the arms of another man. Look soulboy, Buffy is our mate she knows it. Hell I think everybody except for you and that conceited bitch knows that, the only man or demon that she'd let near her is us.  
  
For a minute Angel let himself see some hope but it was dashed as he thought of all the things that she deserved; sunlight, kids, something other than slaying, someone normal. Are you retarded or something? She's the slayer godamnit. She lives at night, she lives for the hunt. She isn't normal, she's much more. If she had kids they'd be in danger all the time, and if you think you delude yourself into thinking that you'll be able to stand it if you think that she's moved on then you are a fucking idiot. He's right Angel thought. Of course I'm right! Angelus screamed in his head. Angel growled, at the rate things were going he was going to go insane.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a penthouse (same building of that which Isadora and Ice lives), in LA  
  
"So you two heard a voice that told you a prophecy, which you believe is real?" the Watcher known as Ripper asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah Ripper, that's we've been telling you for the last 20 minutes." Said a exasperated slayer.  
  
"No need to be testy Isa." Said Jenna, though it was obvious that she was amused.  
  
For the first time since they've arrived, Ice spoke up in her soft and cold voice, "Actually.".  
  
As the others looked at her, she sighed and elaborated. "It's peaceful." Though that wasn't much less cryptic the others understood instantly.  
  
"Ice's right, it has been peaceful lately. A bit too peaceful." Said Isadora.  
  
Before anyone could reply, the new member of the crew appeared from her borrowed room. "Morning." She grumbled.  
  
Isadora smirked, "Morning Cordy, gotta say. Love that hair." This earned her a glare that could turn a master vampire to dust. Jenna rolled her eyes playfully at Ripper, who just raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Focus." Surprised, everyone turned to look at the young slayer who had seen more then her fair share of darkness. But before they can say anything the doorbell rang, Cordy rushed to the washroom, Ripper just chuckles and opens the door. To reveal a teenaged Chinese boy who was about 15 or 16.  
  
"Tiger." He greeted warmly, but the jaded boy only nodded curtly and walked over to where Ice leaned against the wall. He tapped on her shoulder softly, she opened her eyes and smiled softly, he grinned. But the grin hardened when he saw the far off look in her eyes. In a low voice he said something in Cantonese. To which she replied softly. His eyes widened and pulled her into a hug and patted her hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ripper asked, concern for his charge evident in his eyes.  
  
Tiger glared at him and said coldly, so different from when he interacted with Ice. "The last time she had to face a prophecy brought to her by the chilling winds, blood had ran like rivers."  
  
Ripper gulped, "I didn't know."  
  
"You do now." Ripper nodded and looked at Ice sympathetically, then frowned.  
  
"What's the chilling wind?"  
  
"You're the Watcher here, you wanna know, look in your precious books." He said with a voice that chilled even Ripper to the bone. Without another thought he did just that.  
  
Lots of reading later.  
  
"Dear God." Ripper muttered as he finally found a reference to the 'chilling wind'.  
  
The winds of darkness personified, from regions where the First itself fear to tread. For in the very depths of this frozen Hell lies the darkest shadows and the coldest ice. Bound to the one who is chosen, to the one of bittersweet winter winds. The chilling winds brings the knowledge of the past, present, and future, though her sisters can hear her wistful servant, only the child of winter can truly understand. Bound to the cold and distant huntress, this dark force is utterly at her bidding.  
  
"Dear God," Ripper muttered again as he felt a dark foreboding. If Ice had that force of such darkness at her every bidding there was no telling what she could do, but she was a good warrior, a warrior of light that much he did know. But no matter what, she's still just a kid, and every kid has wishes that the dark ones could exploit.  
  
"Faith." Said a soft voice behind him. Ripper spun around to find Ice leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded against her chest, her face unreadable.  
  
"I do have faith Ice, but the truth remains. You're still young and young people tend to be reckless."  
  
"Wisdom does not come with age."  
  
Ripper sighed. "Yes, that's true but."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Even the wisest of beings cannot have that much power and not be tempted in the slightest bit."  
  
"That's true, but I never claimed to be wise Ripper. I am a slayer, and slayers has more darkness in them then most humans. I admit that I have been tempted, so tempted that it hurts. But, I fight it. I fight the urge every single time I go hunting."  
  
Ripper nodded, he knew that slayers had immense quantities of darkness inside of them. "But what about when you can't resist anymore?"  
  
"Then we deal." Ripper's head whipped so fast towards the newcomer that he could've sworn that he had travelled through time.  
  
"Tiger, I have great faith that Ice is a strong girl, but we mustn't forget that the powers that she controls are more powerful then what we've faced in the past.  
  
"I'm not the only one." Ice said, ever so softly.  
  
"I beg your pardon? I know you're not the only one with this amount of power but." he was cut off by Tiger.  
  
"She means that the other slayers have powers too. C'mon Ice let's go, if Ripper here wants to know more he'll just have to find out." With that the two left the enraged Watcher. Damnit, more books.  
  
Outside on the porch  
  
Tiger watched as Ice leaned against the wall, her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes sparkling. This was how he liked her best, when she was herself and unafraid to show feelings. True she was as deadly as a wolf but she was slayer after all. She really was like the wind. Cold and biting, or warm and soothing. He sighed they've been good friends ever since they were young. Ever since that fateful summer when his parents had decided to send him to live with his dad's dad for being 'difficult'. He was eight and she was six.  
  
"Thanx." Ice said, soft as ever but with warmth instead of bleakness or coldly.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" he said with a grin that resembled one of tigers.  
  
Ice laughed quietly. She's always quiet. Tiger thought.  
  
"So," he said. "You wanna go skating?". She smirked.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I'm a growing boy!" Tiger protested. It was a tradition for them to go skating than when they got back they'd order pizza and rent a couple movies. Ice was a great skater, graceful as a figure skater and strong as a hockey player, she was a sight to behold. Tiger was a dynamic hockey player, one of the best. Ice always teased Tiger about him ordering two large pizzas, while she ate about four slices (oh for the love of all things holy, she's a slayer, not a skeletal model) he ate all the rest.  
  
"Sure." Ice said, glad to be on the ice soon. Tiger gave her a toothy grin. His parents sure gave him the right name. She thought, thinking about how he resembled a tiger so much.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!!!" came a loud voice from the residential watcher.  
  
Ice sighed, "C'mon let's go."  
  
Tiger chuckled. "Yeah, don't want to waste a perfectly good evening on watchers, witches, and vamps." And with that Ice jumped gracefully and silently from the third floor penthouse onto the sidewalk below, as did Tiger. 


End file.
